Catminline's Diary PART 16 Cat's Driving Test
by Denoxkun
Summary: Another filler in this story which has to do with Catminline getting a driver's license.


. Catminline's Diary in

Catminline's Driver Test!

Janurary 9th, 2006

Narrator: This episode is not part of the story, it's one of filler episodes,

this won't be the last time you'll see it.

AT CATMINLINE'S HOUSE!...

" Catminline's sleeping like a mess in her bed."

Catminline: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Lidad: "Looking at Catminline sleeping" Sleep well, Catminline, I really

do hope that she passes the driver's test tomorrow.

" Catminline's Dreaming that she was driving and already got a

driver's license." IN HER DREAMS!...

Catminline: Driving's very easy, even more easier with the Moon

Cat's powers. Lalalalalala!! " Singing while driving."

Sogodet: "Looking at Catminline's Car." Hahahahaha!! Let's drive

our gigantic trucks to Catminline and then explode

them right at her face.

Men 1-2: YES SIR!!

" Catminline looks behind her and saw 2 gigantic trucks behind her."

Catminline: Ah? A couple of giant trucks are behind me.

" Two gigantic trucks got Catminline's car in both sides of the

highway next to her."

Catminline: What the... ckeeeeeee... 2 giant trucks next to

me... I hope one don't crash into me!

Sogodet: Hahaha!! It's all over, Catminline. Prepare your laser

guns!

Men1-2: RIGHT!!

" Sodoget's 2 Men got their guns out and they both fire their guns

at each other's gas tanks."

Catminline: "Got shocked and surprized." WHY DID YOU DO THAT

TO YOUR OWN TRUCKS?!

Sogodet: Bon voyage, Catminline! Hahahahaha!!

" Sogodet and his 2 men jumped outta their trucks in time."

" The truck exploded many miles wide, taking Catminline and

everyone else that was nearby."

BOOOOOOOOOM" A very loud explosion occurred."

Catminline: " Paniked alot." NOOOOOOOOOO!!

AT 8:45PM!... " Catminline woke up."

Catminline: Ahaaa... I hate big trucks!

Lidad: Are you okay, Catminline?

Catminline: "Got scared." I don't if i want to take the driver's test afterall.

Lidad: Why not?

Catminline: I had a bad dream that 2 big trucks surrounded me

and then fire their guns on the gas tank, then I exploded

to simderines.

Lidad: You're afraid of big trucks?

Catminline: Yeah, since I was a little girl.

C's Dad: " Yells from far away, downstairs." CATMINLINE, time to

take your driving lessons for a license.

Catminline: Okay, I'm coming!

AT THE DRIVER SCHOOL!...

Catminline: "Looks scared." Dad?

C's Dad: Yes...

Catminline: " In a low voice." I'm not sure I'm ready for this.

C's Dad: "Smiles" Sure you are, what are you afraid of?

" Catminline hears a truck laughing at her, and it was just an illusion."

Catminline: " Went all excited and crazy." TRUCKS!!

Leeme: You're afraid of trucks?

Yikko: Trucks are not to be afraid of, Catminline, they're not gonna

crash in you on purpose.

Catminline: " Looks at Yikko and Leeme " Yikko, Leeme, thank

goodness you two came, you two taking the test too?

Yikko: We sure are!

Leeme: I'm hoping that all of us passes it together.

Catminline: " Still sightly scared." Ah... yeah!

C's Dad: There's no need to be afraid of trucks, Catminline, it

was just a dream, you'll do fine .

Catminline: "Feels less scared now." Thanks, Dad!

Sogodet: Okay, Catminline, come with me.

Catminline: Yes sir! " In her mind" That guy... looks alot like

the guy from my dreams, on the truck.

" Catminline and Sodoget are headed to a red massat

type of car."

Sogodet: Please have a seat at the driver's seat and we'll begin.

Catminline: Okay

Leeme: "Yells from a few feet away from her" Don't be nervous,

Catminline, you can do this!

Yikko: Have no fear!

Catminline: "Looks at them both." Thanks alot for those couraging

words!!

AT THE DRIVER'S SEAT!...

Sogodet: Okay, to begin, turn on the car.

" Catminline looks at the key."

Catminline: At that key, right?

Sogodet: That is correct.

" Catminline turned on the car sucessfully."

Catminline: "Smiles." KOOL!!

Sogodet: Now switch the driving mode to Drive "D"

Catminline: "Points on the stick of the car modes." That, right?

Sogodet: You got it!

" Catminline starts the car at a speedy start."

Sogodet: "Got extremely nervous" NOT SO FAST, CATMINLINE,

YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!!

Catminline: Sorry...

" Catminline slowed down to a fair speed."

Sogodet: That's better... good, you're doing great.

" Catminline's passing all the obsticles sucessfully to driving a car."

" So... SHE PASSED!! Her dad, Yikko and Leeme were jumping in joy"

Leeme: You passed!! We both did too!

Yikko: See, it wasn't so bad, huh?

Catminline: Nope, it was easy afterall!

Sogodet: Well, Catminline, I present you your very own driver's license.

Congradulations!

Catminline: Thank you!!

Sogodet: You deserve it!

Catminline: Yess!! I PASSED AND OVERCAME MY FEAR!!

Trucks: WE'LL SEE!!

Catminline: .;; I hope so, but I'm not scared of trucks anymore!

THE END FOR FILLERS... TO BE CONTINUED IN STORY!!...


End file.
